Tracer's Diary
by GameQ
Summary: After an attack nearly killed Tracer, did Scout realize his feeling for her. But the question that makes him worry was if Tracer felt the same way about him? Refusing to ask Tracer personally, he decides to go the other way, and that other way leads him on a little stealth mission to sneak into Tracer's room, and find her diary!


**Hey guys, GameQ here. This was a fanfic I made before removing it, not for any good reason really. To those who have already read it before, I made little changes to it. Just some word corrections here and there, and adding a little something near the end. Other than that, nothing else has changed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 or Overwatch!**

* * *

Tracer's Diary

It has been awhile since Mann Co's fastest runner and Overwatch's quickest hero first met, Mann Co's top runner being Scout and Overwatch's finest hero being Tracer. When Scout first met Tracer, he hated her guts.

She annoyed him to a whole new level, always blinking everywhere around him while throwing some teasing comments at him. It angered him how some people would even compare him to her, when in his eyes he was nothing like her.

But as much he hated to admit it, he was going to have to get use to her being around, because they were now teamed up together.

For what started as a rival between Overwatch and Mann Co. now turned into a peace treaty and partnership. How it worked is whenever Overwatch is in trouble or if Mann Co. is in trouble, the two organizations would fight for one another.

Or if Overwatch needed a certain group with the right skills to do the dirty work, Mann Co. is who they would call. And this leads to why Scout was pair up with Tracer. After working together for awhile they have decided to add teams, two people in each team.

For example, Soldier was paired up with Pharah, Sniper was paired up with Widowmaker, and Scout was paired with Tracer.

Scout saw this coming from a mile away and tried to object to it, asking to be paired with someone else, but was denied that wish when Engineer spoke saying "Scout nobody would be able to keep up with you, it makes perfect sense for her to be teamed up with you."

Scout almost dared to say he would slow down but gave in and let it happened. After being paired up with Tracer and being sent on their first mission together, he was expecting Tracer to be disappointed too, but surprisingly he received the opposite.

"We'll kick their bloody arses together! Right Scout!? The force of nature combined with the cavalry! Can there be anything to stop us?" Tracer cheered into Scout's ear as she sits next to him in their transportation vehicle, Scout wondered why she chose to sit next to him when there were other seats to choose.

"Ummm _hellooo?_ Is my partner there?" Tracer asked why softly knocking on Scout's forehead.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm here." He said casually. Tracer tilted her head at him and gave him an adorable smile before asking him a question.

"What's your problem luv'? From what I heard of your co-workers, you talk a lot game before a round starts, why so silent?" She asks while getting a little close to his face, causing him to blush slightly.

"First off don't call me that. And…aren't you upset about them pairing us up like…at all? Because you got to admit when we first met, i-it was pretty ugly." Scout was right when he said that, when they first met it was an ugly fight, Scout nearly killing Tracer while bleeding to death from his missing arm after that bomb she threw at him. Tracer contemplated Scout's comment in her mind but smiled again and leaned back in her seat.

"Yeah but if you think about it _luv_ ' we were both just doing our job. And we both are good at doing our job, so what happens when an unstoppable force meats an unmovable object?" She piped up. Scout nodding as he understood what she meant.

"Either way that's in the past now, and I rather enjoy working with you than hold a grudge against you and still consider you an enemy. So whatcha say? Friends?" Tracer held out her hands to Scout for a handshake, the runner hesitated for a moment but he grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Friends, but you keep calling me that 'love' name ima' start callin' you Doll." Scout claimed with a serious look, Tracer laughed out loud and pretty soon Scout laughed with her, her laughter was contagious. It has been years since then, and their relationship has grown stronger, soon enough they became best friends. Mann Co. and Overwatch still remained strong together, while the two runners became inseparable.

But then something interesting happened in one mission, Scout and Tracer were in hot pursuit of a suspect responsible for multiple deaths and 14 bank heists. When the two runners thought they had cornered the suspect in an ally he smirked, for he had one trick up his sleeve.

With swift movement he pulled out his detonator and clicked the trigger, detonating a trash bin near Tracer and nearly killing her, Scout came out unharmed but once he saw his partner surrounded by her own blood on the floor, something in him **snapped** …

The suspect was reported dead the next hour, cause of death: smashed open skull.

After Tracer was sent to the infirmary and after confirmation that she'll be alright did Scout finally relax, but it was also when he realized something very important. He was in love with her. As soon as he realized this, he tried denying it, did everything he could to prove that he wasn't in love with her but there was no helping it.

He couldn't even stop thinking about her, every where he walked he thought about her. Even when he was playing a game with he couldn't stop thinking about her. After three days in the infirmary Tracer finally recovered fully, but was not allowed to be sent to any missions for a week, which made her upset but sadly obeyed, and by then Scout had given up and accepted his feeling for Tracer yet he avoided her as much as he could.

But the question is, does she feel the same way about him?

That's the question he had stuck in his mind for quite a bit, and not knowing the answer was killing him slowly, he has to find out the answer soon. He had thought of the obvious way, by asking her the question, but then he started thinking of the downsides of doing that.

"What if she says no? What if she would say I'm a perv and cancel our friendship?" He thought to himself. No, he will not take the chances, he must find another way to find out her feelings for him. Suddenly he remembered something, Tracer has a diary!

He remembered the time he walked into her room without knocking and seeing her writing in a little notebook covered in flowers. Of course immediately after he barged into her room he received a round house kick and was sent flying outside the room. He needs to get that diary, and luckily, he knows just the man that could help.

"I cannot believe I am doing this, I mind as well kill myself right now." Scout said to himself before knocking on Spy's door, muttering curses of how he would rue the day of choosing spy. The door opened up and revealed Spy smoking his cigarette, yet he was surprised to see Scout.

"Scout? Of all people that could be knocking I never expected you to be the one." He stated.

"Yeah me neither, but I wouldn't be doing this if the situation I'm in wasn't so serious." Spy raised his eyebrow at Scout before letting Scout in and closing the door.

"And what is this _serious_ situation that had you walking to me?" Spy asked. Scout released a sigh before answering the question.

"Spy, I need your help with something."

"Go on."

"I need your help so I could find something."

"And that is?"

"Come on, Spy, I think that's all you need to know."

"I need to know what you're after Scout, otherwise see yourself out."

"Argh! Alright I need your help to find a diary." Scout said with annoyance. Spy looked at him awkwardly.

"You want a diary?"

"No no no! Not for me! Someone already has a diary and I must read it."

"And who's diary is that?"

"….Tracer's." Scout cringed a little after saying that, while Spy remained calm.

"Why is it Tracer's diary you are after?"

"Would you stop with the questions!? Honestly it's bad enough that I am asking you for help!"

"Then close the door on your way out." Spy said dismissively while he continued to smoke his cigar.

"Wait! Okay I'm sorry, I just ain't use to this feeling." Scout admitted, Spy turned his head to Scout with a stunned expression.

"What feeling?"

"Spy…I love Tracer. But I'm too scared to ask her if she loves me because I am a freakin' coward, so that's why I am here asking you to help me get Tracer's diary. So please Spy help me! And I promise I will never bother you again." Scout said, looking down to the floor and waited for Spy to laugh at him for being such a coward, but he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and looked up to see Spy facing him.

"When do we begin?" Spy asked, a smile placed on his lips. Meanwhile Scout was completely flabbergasted.

"W-wait are you serious? You're really gonna help me?"

"Scout, you…my own son, asking me to help him find the diary of the one he loves so he could find out if she loves him. Could a father ask for anything better?"

"You're not my father." Scout deadpanned.

"Moving on, when do we start Scout?" Scout looked at the clock before responding.

"Somewhere around 8 P.M. Meet me in the girls building at Tracer's door."

 ***Time skip***

It was 8:12 and Scout was waiting by Tracer's door, looking around nervously since he doesn't want to be seen around here. "come on spy…where you at?" He whispered frustratingly. "Right behind you." Spy suddenly said, making Scout jump a little before turning around.

"Don't…do that." Scout said with anger, Spy smirking before returning to the main mission.

"Is she in there?" Spy questioned.

"No, saw her leave a couple minutes ago, she just went to take a shower."

"Then we should get started, is the door locked?"

"Yeah, obviously."

"Then keep watch for me, I'll pick the lock." Spy asked as he began picking the lock. Scout nodded and looked around for anyone who could be walking around, but as he did so Spy had a question.

"Scout, how do you know when Tracer takes a shower?" Spy inquired.

"What? I don't know when Tracer takes a shower."

"Then how come you told me to come here around 8 o'clock when Tracer just went to take a shower?"

"You asked enough questions already just concentrate on what you're doing!" Scout whispered harshly. Spy decided to let it slide for now and successfully unlocked the door.

"We are in." Spy announced before opening the door, pulling Scout in the room with him quickly before slowly closing the door.

"Oh my God I can't believe we are doing this…" Scout said to himself.

"Luckily for us she left the lights on, all we have to do is now find the diary. We must be quick Scout, we don't know how much time we have left." Spy said before beginning his search on one side of the room, Scout looking on the other side of the room.

The two mercenaries looked around the room, but Scout started to get worried that they may not be able to find it. In result he started panicking and started looking around recklessly.

"Scout will you restrain yourself! We don't want her knowing someone's been here!" Spy quietly yelled.

"I'm sorry! But I feel like I'm under so much pressure right now, I honestly would rather face a pyro in a tiny room than be here right now!" Scout shouted in a soft tone.

"Relax Scout, there's no need to fear anymore." Spy said while raising Tracer's diary to where Scout could see.

"H-how?"

"Found it when you started flipping things around, now…Shall we?" Spy asked while handing Scout the diary. Scout gently took it from Spy's hand and had the diary's cover face him. Scout looked up to Spy.

"Thanks Spy, this really means a lot."

"Don't thank me yet, we still need to find out if she loves you or not." Spy stated, making Scout gulp nervously but looked back at the diary. He was about to flip the book open, until he heard a certain someone walking to the room.

"Ahh that shower was refreshing! Best I had ever since I left the infirmary." Tracer said aloud as she walked to her room.

"Fast shower…" Spy said with amazement while Scout's heart was going 100 mph. Scout threw the diary in the air before running towards the door and locking it whilst breathing intensely, Spy caught the diary and placed it back to where he saw it. Scout began cleaning the mess he made and did his best to put them back in their original positions.

"What's the plan now Scout?"

"I'm thinking!" Scout yelled as low as possible.

Suddenly the doorknob started to move.

"Oh yeah I forgot that I locked the door, now where'd I put that key?" Tracer said to herself on the other side of the door. Scout was in panic mode and looked around for a place to hide.

"We need to find a place to hide quick!" he whispered, but Spy chuckled before reaching for his wrist where his inviswatch waited to be used, or so he thought.

"Well maybe _you_ need to find a hiding spot, I for one came prepa-…oh no."

"What?"

"I didn't bring my inviswatch, I brought the dead ringer instead…"

"Pfft, so much for being prepared."

Both of mercs heard the doorknob start to unlock, and began to turn.

"Disguiseyourselffool!" Scout said before hiding in a random spot, Spy putting on the first disguise that came to his mind. The door opened and Tracer entered the room, but was surprised by what she saw.

The first thing she noticed was Scout disguising himself using a lampshade to cover his face, his body posing as a lamp's body. The second thing she saw really shocked her, it was 'Scout' laying on her bed with no shirt on and was striking a confident pose, a smile plastered on his lips. But despite the disguise Spy is trying to pull off, Tracer already knew he wasn't the real Scout.

"What are you two dummies doing in my room?" Tracer questioned.

"…I think she sees us." Scout whispered.

"No I'm sure she's just talking to herself." Spy said in his scout voice.

"Wait a minute…what the hell?" Scout took off the lampshade from his head and was embarrassed when he saw Spy disguised as him shirtless laying on the bed.

"You disguised yourself as ME!?" Scout yelled with anger while throwing the lampshade at Spy, not affecting him much.

"You wanted to know how she feels about you, yes?" Spy asked, and before Scout jump at him and choke him to death, he caught a glimpse of Tracer and immediately looked to her to confirm what he thought he saw.

Tracer was currently in her undergarments, a towel wrapped around her waist but from his point of view he could still see her pink black dotted panties, moving his vision up he saw her bra matching the same style of her panties, while giving him a good view of her cleavage. She also had her accelerator around her shoulder.

Since she had just gotten out of the shower, her hair was still wet and in that case her hair was down and wasn't in its usual exotic style. Scout was stuck in a frozen state, his body refusing to move as Scout's mind was telling it get the hell out of there while his face matched the same color of his T-shirt. Spy noticed Scout's trouble and sighed, " _You have much to learn Scout._ " He thought.

"Excuse me, this is my room, and you are in it without my permission. I demand an explanation." Tracer said with authority, knocking Scout out of his statue state. Scout realized he was busted and knew he had to explain to Tracer now.

"You mind as well tell her Scout, there's no point in hiding it now." Spy said, taking off the disguise. Tracer tapping her foot on the floor as she waited.

"Well?" She said impatiently. Scout let out a sigh before breathing in and out and spoke.

"Tracer I'm sorry I broke into your room, I was trying to find an answer but it looks like I'll have to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Tracer, I mean Lena, recently I found out something after that bad mission we had with you almost dying an all. I was furious at the jackass who nearly killed you with that explosion, my heart was aching with worry when I was waiting for the doctors to tell me if you were okay, and when they said you were alright I felt relief. I thought that meant that I just care for you Lena, but then I realized that I don't just care for you, I love you Lena! I love everything about you, your hair, your voice, your smile, everything! But I was afraid to ask you if you felt the same way, so I had spy help me get into your room and look for your diary. And…here we are. So umm, do you have the same feelings for me?" Scout finally asked, looking back down to the floor with embarrassment. For a moment there was silence as Tracer processed everything Scout said to her.

"Get out of here." Tracer commanded, Scout took that as a no, his heart now ached in pain. Spy was the first to get out of the room, but as Scout walked to the door Tracer stopped him.

"Not you Scout, you stay here." Tracer said, surprising him a little. Lena closed the door leaving a stunned Spy outside.

"I should have given him my Dead ringer." Spy thought.

Once the door was closed she locked it and turned around to Scout, giving him a weird looking smile.

"Uhh what's up with that smile?" Scout asked confusingly.

"Do you know…how long I've waited for this moment?"

"Waited for what moment?"

"This moment!" Tracer shouted before blinking towards Scout and tackling him onto her bed, then smashing her lips into his. Scout was completely startled, he didn't know how to react to this but his heart was going into overdrive. Lena pulled herself away from Scout and looked down at him to give him a moment to breathe.

"W-w-wait you, you like me?"

"The term 'like' seems to be an understatement, I don't like you, I love you Jeremy!" After Lena said this Scout was amazed, but also happy that she feels the same way. Suddenly Tracer's face turned from a happy face to a mad face.

"But you kept me waiting so long!" Tracer yelled as she straddled him, and then began to choke Scout, causing him to gasp for air and mutter apologies to his now new girlfriend.

* * *

 **Hey guys, GameQ again. Thank you for reading this fanfic, leave a review and favorite if you enjoyed. Some of you may have caught a little reference I put in there. Anyway, there's not much I can say here so I'm just going to end it.**

 **Thanks again for reading this fanfic, you're all awesome! And I'll see you awesome readers later, bye!**


End file.
